Phantasy Episode 1
by yaminightmare
Summary: This is a story about a world quite similar to the world of Naruto. It tells a story of 4 main characters. Each of them possessing great powers.


**Phantasy**

**Episode 1**

**Scene 1 – Intro **

-A baby morphing into a dragon. _Screams every where_

-Dragon attacking a lady.

16 years later...

-A boy looking up in the dark sky.

-View a narrow alley.

**Z**_ sigh_ I wonder how the rest of the world is like.

-Lays back and positions arm under his head and closes eyes.

-Cut into a living room.

-A drunken man hitting his son with a beer bottle.

-Blood seen trickling down the little boy's forehead.

-Boy pushes dad, dad collapse on floor, boy runs through window.

-Reaching the floor on his fours, running away from the building, crying.

3 years later...

**A**_ stomach growls_ Tsk... I'm hungry. _Digs in pocket, takes out a couple of copper coins_ How am I suppose to get anything with these left?

-Walks off into a narrow alley.

-Cut into an office.

**P** Are you sure you'll be good parents to her?

**D** Yes. We're very sure. Besides, this is like a dream come true for us.

**P **_nods, stands up and points at the door_ Follow the hall down to a stairway. Her room is the first one on the left.

**M** Thank you. This means everything to us.

-Both Mr. and Mrs. A leaves the room.

-Cut into the room.

**M** Are you ready to leave? _smiles_

**J** Yes, ma'am. _bows_

**D**_ laughs_ you can call her mum from now on. And I will be dad. _smiles, patting her head_

**J**_ blush_ Yes. I'm sorry, dad. _looks at Mrs. A_ and sorry mother.

**D**_ picks up her baggage_ let's go home.

-Cut the car leaving the building.

5 years later…

**J**_ wipes tears, clasps hands_ I vow upon both your graves I will reach out a hand to those who needs it. _closes eyes, pray_

- Leaves the cemetery.

**Scene 2 – The Alley**

At night

-Shows the narrow alley.

-Rustling of rubbish.

**Z** Who's there?

-Silence

-Rustling continues.

**Z**_ sits up_ Show yourself. Who's there?

**A** Hello? Someone's here?

**Z** Yea. Someone is here. Who is that?

**A** Erm... I don't see you. Where are you?

**Z** Back here. I'm behind the gates.

**A**_ peaks _Oh… Here you are. _gestures a handshake_

**Z**_ ignores_ who are you? What are you doing here? It's late. Shouldn't you be at home?

**A**_ drops hands to his sides_ Well, I'm Akyouru, Nurikami Akyouru. I have no where to go. I ran away from home 3 years ago. I've been living at a shop house in the other town. But their business hasn't been going on well so I had to go.

**Z** Too bad. This alley is my home. And no one else is welcome. Go find an alley of your own.

**A** Can't I stay here? _lower eyelids, looks down_ I don't know where else to go. I don't know this place very well.

**Z** No. You…

**A**_ interrupts_ Please. I really have no where else to go.

**Z**_ crosses his arms _ Fine. You can stay but only for tonight. _lies back down and turns to the other side_ you can go sleep near the boxes over at the end.

**A **_bows_ Thank you.

**Z** Whatever.

-Akyouru rearranges all the boxes and lay down.

**A** By the way, what's your name?

**Z** Stop asking so many questions. _throws a crushed piece of paper_

**A**_ catches the paper with one hand_ I was just trying to be nice.

**Z** Go to sleep.

**A**_ closes his eyes_

**Z** Zarihime.

**A** What?

**Z **Are you deaf or something? I said Zarihime. My name's Zarihime Hareshi. No, you cannot call me Hareshi. No, we cannot be friends. Yes, I don't like you.

**A** That's a nice name. _sits up_

**Z **Didn't I tell you to go to sleep? _throws another piece of crushed paper and missed_

**A** Sorry.

Morning

-Akyouru wakes Zarihime up.

**Z**_ angry_ Now what?

**A** It's already another day. Don't you want to wake up?

**Z** Its still so early. _turns away_

**A** Whatever you say.

-Walks away

**Z**_ calls out_ Where are you going?

**A** To find a job.

**Z** As what?

**A** I don't know. I'll see what I can get.

**Z** Heh… Stop wasting your time.

**A**_ waves_ See you later.

**Z** Don't come back. That will make me happy.

-Cut into a restaurant.

**TM** Hmmm… Let me see. We are lacking of kitchen staff. Maybe you can wash the dishes or something. You can't cook, can you? _frowns_

**A**_ smiles_ Nope. But I'm willing to learn.

**TM** It's ok. For now, all you have to do is wash dishes. Once I think you've had enough, I'll send you to a cooking class. Is that okay with you?

**A**_ bows_ Thank you so much, Mr. Manager.

**TM **_laughs_ my name's not Mr. Manager. I'm Mr. Tatsu.

**A**_ bows again_ Yes, Mr. Tatsu.

**TM **_hands Akyouru $20_ Here. Use this to buy a decent white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Wash your hair and get it cut. You can keep the change.

**A** Erm… Mr. Tatsu, can I keep my hair? I have my reasons.

**TM**_ hesitate_ Okay then. You look like a nice man; I'll skip your hair. Just tie it up and look smart.

**A** Yes, sir! _brightens up_

**TM** Come at 8 o'clock tomorrow. Tell the head chef you're the new guy and he'll tell you what to do.

**A**_ nods_

**Scene 3a – The experiment**

Evening

-Back at the alley.

**A** I bought you something to eat.

**Z**_ looks at the cup ramen in front of him_ where did you get the money to buy this? _picks up the cup ramen_ did you steal?

**A** Don't be ridiculous. I got myself a job. I'm starting tomorrow.

**Z** Stop joking. _serious look_ Where did you get the money from?

**A** I already told you. I got a job. It's just round the corner.

**Z** Are you kidding me! _shocked_ that fancy restaurant?

**A **_eats his ramen_ Yes. Now eat your _ramen_ before it gets cold.

**Z**_ takes off the lid _I'm not thanking you for this. _starts eating_ you just got lucky. I'm sure they wouldn't want someone like you working for them. Just look at yourself. Shrubby hair, dirty clothes and torn shoes.

**A**_ ignores_

**Z** Hey! I'm talking to you.

**A** I don't care.

**Z** Then you won't stay here.

**A** I won't be here long. Once I start earning my own money, I'll leave.

**Z** Where would you go then?

**A** Mind your own business _tosses away the empty cup_

**Z**_ pissed off_

**A** I've got to wake up early for work tomorrow. Goodnight. _lays down and falls asleep_

**Z**_ tosses away cup still with ramen_

-Zarihime stood up and walks along the street.

-Looks through a shop window and saw a picture frame.

-Picture frame shows a picture of an aged lady hugging two boys.

**Z** I wonder what mum was like. _stares into the picture _

-Cut into a laboratory

**Pr** Hand me the syringe. It's almost time. _wipes off sweat from forehead_

**As** Professor, her blood pressure is dropping.

**Pr** We cannot afford to lose her. _checks his watch _She's been here for more than 20 hours already. We cannot lose her!

**As **_passes the professor the syringe_

**Pr** Check her pulse, Yoshi. Do it NOW!

2 days earlier…

**D** Hey honey. _hugging mum from the back_ How are you feeling today?

**M** I'm feeling wonderful. _kissing his cheek_

**D** I can't wait for our son to be born.

**M**_ gives a weak smile_ Darling, I have to tell you something.

**D**_ smells her hair_ what is it?

**M** it's really something serious. _looks at him in the eye_

**D** Yes, go on. I'm listening. _fondles with her hair_

**M**_ hold his hands_ It's about our baby. He won't be normal.

**D** Nonsense. He's perfectly fine.

**M** No. He's not fine. And nothing will be fine once he is given birth. He is not like any other child. And you won't get to see him until he's at least 5 years old.

**D** What! _eyes widen_

**M**_ tears starts filling up her eyes_ It's difficult for me too. But I already signed the agreement.

**D** What agreement? Why didn't you tell me anything before?

**M** I couldn't. You wouldn't agree. Besides, they will be paying us about $25 000. It'll be easier for us to raise him up after that.

**D** Who are they? Why are they paying us?

**M** They're a group of scientists majoring in the collaboration of human DNA with another species such as a phoenix, a dragon, a unicorn or a snake. _with hand gestures_ they'll be collaborating the DNA of our child with a dragon's DNA. So if anything goes wrong, we'll still have the money to live our lives. But Professor Kirono is a very experienced person. I'm sure he won't harm our baby.

**D **Are you insane! You mean, a life costs only $25 000 to you? Are you even human? How can you do this to our one and only child?

**M** Hide, we're doing this because we need the money as well.

**D** Yea, right. Now I'm sure that you're not human. Giving up your son's life for money. Well, you can spend all the money by yourself because from now on, I don't know you and I don't want to know you.

**M** Why are you making life more difficult for me?

**D** Hah! Am I the cruel one here? What about you? You didn't think about our son's life, did you? All you wanted was the bloody money, Zarihime Akazu. Oh no, no more Zarihime. Just Akazu.

**M** How could you say that? Hide! Don't leave me.

-Hide packs his things.

-Leaves the house without hesitating.

14th January…

**As** Her pulse rate is normal. But her blood pressure is still dropping.

**Pr **Calm down. Something must be wrong. We have to stop her from bleeding.

**Scene 3b – The experiment**

-Assistant looks at the x-ray screen.

-He knocks off the operation instruments on the table.

**As**_ points to the screen_ Professor! You have to see this!

**Pr **What is it? Have you figured out why she's bleeding? _voice trails_

-Screen shows the baby trying to crawl out of the mum's womb.

**Pr** Call the guards. Quick!

**As **Yes, sir.

-Professor takes a needle and started injecting some chemical into the mum's arm.

-The whole team of guards, stood at the entrance of the laboratory.

**As **Oh my god! He's crawling out.

**Pr** Remember. Once you see its head, be sure to inject this _points to the needle in his hand_ on its neck. This should help him control his emotions. And it should be able to prevent it from morphing.

-A baby's head was seen.

**As** Now?

**Pr **Yes!

-Walks with cautions towards the baby.

-Baby trying to get out of the mother.

-Baby bites the Assistant's finger off as Assistant tries to inject him.

**As** Wha… What is this monster?

**Pr **The rest of you! _panic_ be on your guards!

**As**_ screams_

-Baby managed to crawl out.

-Baby stood in the middle of the lab, covered with blood.

-It sprang onto of the mum's chest and starts clawing into her.

-Baby starts eating the flesh of the mum.

-Guards started shooting.

-Baby morphed and started to kill almost everyone there.

-Professor managed to leave the lab before he was killed.

-Baby flew out of the lab and settled in an alley.

-Day in and day out, the baby lived his life in the alley.

**J** Hello. How can I help you?

**Z **What? _turned his head_ I mean, no. No thanks.

**J** Oh, okay. I thought you must have liked something because you were out here for about 30 minutes. And the shop was supposed to be closed 10 minutes ago.

**Z** Sorry. _walks off_

**J **_calls out to him_ don't worry. It's not your fault. Come again! _waves_

**Z - Zarihime**

**A - Akyouru**

**J - Jyoumi**

**D - Dad**

**M - Mum**

**P - Person/Anonymous**

**TM - Mr. Tatsu **

**Pr - Professor**

**As - Assistant**


End file.
